Rebirth
by Sampaguita38
Summary: The renaissance is called after the rebirth of new ideas, incorporation of arts, and religion. And maybe even the blossoming love. ( Summary sucks, sorry )


_**REBIRTH**_

INFORMATION: AU ( alternate universe ), OOCness ( I will try to keep it as minimum as possible ), bad language ( I'm not sure if I will apply it on this story. I'll try to avoid it but just in case I'm making you aware of it ). The plot is at Versailles the palace itself and its surroundings in the outside of Paris, France. All of this is during the Renaissance prior to the 1840s the time of Industrial Revolution.

Summary: The renaissance is called after the rebirth of new ideas, incorporation of arts, and religion. And maybe even the blossoming love. ( Summary sucks, sorry )

The carriage advanced on the gravel ground. Tiny rocks jumped against the chassis under the pressure of the wooden wheels. I lazily looked out of the window looking for some sort of distraction in order to ignore my numb legs. The same position I have been sitting on for already seven hours made my muscles feel sore. My back pressed rigid against the cabinet. At least, I was thankful that the seats were cushioned, sparing me from buttocks pain.

I was a servant of the Haruno family after all. They were nobles, so I didn't really expect something less fancy none the less.

I looked to my left observing my mistress Lady Sakura Haruno. She was sitting very straight with a hand resting on the other on top of her lap in a very lady-like manner like it corresponded to someone of her title.

I silently sighted, not daring to complain about this long trip. It wasn't my place to whine anyways. I was a nobody. I just happened to be an ordinary seventeen year old girl. The kind who would dream every single night about a prince charming or a knight in a shining armor. The kind that nobody would notice nor want, nothing to lose nor gain. I owed my respect to my mistress. I had been lucky enough to at least serve a rich family.

Come to think about it, I wasn't exactly someone that nobody wanted. I was exposed to all the old thirsty perverted men with money who would love to have a young healthy teenage girl in their bed. They craved for smooth youthful skin that their wives no longer had. They had an affair behind their women's back, not wanting any longer to have anything to do with them. It was all a matter of money after all. They either sent their wives to convents where they would be forgotten by society and their husbands themselves. The poor women would be get rid of just as if they were good for nothing. Either they made it the way they would be sure their wife would never come back or intervene. Death. The use of poison for murder at this time was often used. Who would go accuse a noble for murdering anyways ? There was no hope. Not for this time period where nobody seemed to care about anything but money, self-satisfaction, attention, a place in society and a person's very own interests.

My face twisted in disgust. Men are pigs.

- " Hinata chan, we have arrived ! " Lady Sakura chimed

I turned to her and nodded.

Once we came out of the cab, I silently followed Sakura to an un-familiar building. I looked behind my back to glance at Kiba, the Haruno's valet who would give me an assuring look as he carried the many luggage we had brought to our destination. I honestly felt bad for him knowing that Sakura never hesitated in taking her whole wardrobe with her.

I pathetically eyed the small bag I was carrying. It looked just like a rag.

We walked into the King's apartments that he let the Haruno family borrow on the outside of Versailles. It was majestic but a little bit too grotesque to my taste. It was a big manor yet slightly smaller than the little castle the family I served owned.

The building was neat and clean as Sakura had demanded. She had requested the place to be prepared three weeks before her arrival. We were warmly welcomed by servants that seemed to reside in the manor.

A maid with loosely tied dark brown hair stepped up bowing at us after introducing herself as Kin. She then asked us to follow to our quarters.

I was surprised that Sakura had chosen to share the room with me. Not as if we weren't used to it, but I thought that things probably would change now that we were residing in one of the King's guest apartments.

I undid my packaging that contained my belongings and placed my essentials on the commode next to my permanent bed making sure not to mix what was of a servant with the things of someone with importance.

We were temporary staying at the Versailles apartment for five months or so in order to attend to the King's festivities. The events would be from winter to spring where they would give out banquets, big feasts, parties, balls, gambling evenings, theatre nights, concerts and so on.

- " Lady Sakura, dinner will be served in a bit. If you'd like, I could bring it up here so you could eat it comfortably in your room. You must be exhausted from your long trip after all. " Kin spoke before leaving

- " Yes, I'd like that. And I'd like to feed Hinata here the same thing if you may. "

- " My lady, with all my respect you don't have to. I am good for nothing, a loaf of bread would just do it. I- I.. "

- " Enough said Hinata. "

- " B-but I.. "I tried to protest

- " It's alright, you've accompanied me through the voyage and must be as hungry as I am, so you're getting the same thing I'm eating. After all, you're my escort and I need someone in a good shape when going to the events "

- " Thank you.. Lady Sakura is far too kind. " I murmured

- " Say, it's not the first time we're going somewhere like this together, so why should things be different ? "

- " A-ah it IS different ma'am, you're going to see the King of France. "

- " The King ! Oh I was sooo tired I almost forgot that he was the purpose of our presence here ! HINATA-CHAAAN ! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE KING ! " Sakura jumped on her new bed like a child. Her cotton candy colored hair was all messy now.

I shook my head in disapproval.

- " I wonder what the King looks like.. " I said while already getting under the bed sheets

- " He's realllly realllly handsome ! Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, tall and I even heard he has a great sense of humor ! "

- " Have you ever seen him before ? " I asked surprisingly getting caught by curiousness

- " Um... no... wait ! Actually I have ! On a special occasion though. I only saw him from far away and we were both still toddlers "

Knock knock

- " Come in ! "

- " Lady Sakura, I brought you dinner. "

- " Ah, thank you Kin. "

- " Oh, and I almost forgot. We have received a letter for you " Kin said while handing it in and retreating

- " A letter ? I wonder from whom it may be... OH MY GOSH HINATA IT'S AN OFFICIAL LETTER FROM THE KING HIMSELF ! "

Oh boy, this was going to be the ' greatest ' and most ' peaceful ' five months of my life.

I'm sorry this was really short. It's sort of the introduction to the plot. Please review ! :)


End file.
